Tera laal dupatta malmal ka
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set before -Meri Sohni...


**Venue** - Daffodil banquet hall…

**Time** - 7-8 pm

**Day** - Saturday…

Everyone was running here nd there…all were well dressed looking Gorgeous dn happy…KYU? Kyu ke aaj hamare Sr. Inspector Abhijeet aur Forensic expert Dr. Tarika ki Sagai jo hai…saari CID team khushi mein jhoom rahi hai…koi idher bhaag raha hai koi udhar bhaag raha hai…koi phool laga raha ha deewaron par… to kisi ne catering ka sambhala hua hai…aur sabse zyada excited to hamare ACP Sir aur Salunkhe Sir hain…zara dekhiye kya ho raha hai yahan…

**ACP** looking at time - 7 baj rahe hai abhi tak koi bhi apni jagah par nahin hai…na Abhijeet ka pata hai aur na hi Tarika ka…

- boss tum Tarika ko dosh mat do…aaj bhi tumhara Abhijeet use kahin fasa kar baitha hoga…laga hoga phone par…he speaks showing anger nd look on side after saying this…

**ACP** gives him angry look - Salunkhe…sharm kar…Sharm kar kuch… aaj dono ki sagai hai aaj ke din to chod de ye sab…pata nahin teri kya dushmani hai Abhijeet se…jab dekho Abhijeet ye….Abhijeet wo - are yaar phool theek se lagao yaar…he ordered….looking towards man who was decorating the house nd giving last touch…

interrupts - meri koi dushmani hai ACP tumhare Abhijeet se…main to bas itna kehna chahta hu…

**ACP** pointing his hand - kuch mat keh Salunkhe tu chup kar bas…apna mooh band kar aaj ke din tu kuch nahin bolega bas…he speask showing anger…

**Dr. Salunkhe came in anger ** - theek hai ACP…abb mera bolna itna bura lag raha hai to mera koi matlab nahin yahan rukne ka…ja raha hu main nd he was about to move…mere hisse ka aashirwad de dena tum hi…

Salunkhe…tu apni beti ko aashirwad diye bina chala jayega ACP stop him holding his hand…

**Dr. Salunke** stop with sudden freeze feeling…as his heart has been stop on realize something…nd eyes filled with tears… he look at ACP nd unable to stop for minutes than manage to speak after sometime - yaar ACP…meri beti…haan meri beti ki sagai hai…ye ehsaas…maine kabhi is tarah se mehsoos hi nahin kiya…tere ek lafz ne…nd he stop with heavy throat…

**ACP** too because senti nd hold tear in his eyes - samjh sakta hu Salunkhe…tune hamesha use apni beti hi mana hai…ya shayad beti se bhi badkar...aur wo bhi tujhe utna hi maan deti hai…lekin rahegi to wo tere nazron ke samne hi…waise… mere liye bhi Abhijeet mere bête se…. dn he stop…

**Dr. Salunkhe** place hand on his shoulder - haan Abhijeet beta hi hai tumhara…hamesha bête ki tarah izzat deta hai tumhe…bête ki tarah pyar karta hai maan deta hai…aur kya chahye…

**ACP** wipe tear with thumb nd smile - haan Salunkhe…ye sab hamare bachhae hi to hai…ye hain to inhe dekhkar hum jeete hai…warna is duniya mein…dn he again stop with heavy throat…

**Sr. Salunkhe** look at him nd understand whts going on in his mind - _main samjh raha hu Pradyuman…yehi sab ka sapna tune Nakul ke liye bhi dekha hogi…ek din uski bhi shaadi_ _hogi uske bhi bachhe honge… lekin honi ko koi nai taak sakta mere yaar…koi nahin_ nd he manage to speak…

- yaar tu rulayega mujhe aaj…ye kaise baatein kar raha hai aaj tu…tere bête ki sagai hai aur tu aise ro raha hai jaise tu vida ho raha hai aaj…ladki hai kya tu jo aise aanso baha raha hai…

_Sir sab ready hai Sir…bas couple ka intezaar hai…Manager told him…_

**Dr. Salunkhe** - theek hai ate hai wo log bhi…dn he left…nd he move towards ACP - abe yaar tu abhi tak ro raha hai…

**ACP** laughs - main kaha ro raha hu Salunkhe…ye…ye khushi ke aanso hai…aaj bahut khush hu main…

**Dr. Salunkhe** raises eyebrows - MAIN…main ka kya matlab hai Boss…tum akele khush ho kya…main bhi to utna hi khush hu…saari team bahut khush hai…wo dekho Freddy kya kar raha hai…

**ACP** look at him - are ye kya kar raha hai…chal dekthe hai ise nd they move towards Freddy who was looking something…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - are Freddy kya dhoond rahe ho tum…udhar Abhijeet Tarika nahin a rahe neeche yaha iska kuch gum ho gya hai….

**Freddy** - Siii Sir wo main…nd he stand straight - Sir meri biwi ka nose pin kahin gir gya hai Sir…wahi dhoond raha hu main…aur Abhijeet Sir bas a hi rahe honge Sir…Tarika ko bhi sab ready kar rahi hai…

**ACP** nodded his head after understand - achha aur Freddy yahan bhi biwi ke kaam par laga hua hai…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - are lagne de na yaar…apni hi Biwi ka nose pin dhooond raha hai kisi aur ka to nahin….dn both give him by narrowing eyes - tu dhoond Freddy dhoond…dn he move from there…

**ACP** - are kahan bhaag raha hai…ruk…

**Freddy** - Sir…mill gya…

**ACP** moves his head towards him - kya mil gya?

**Freddy** - Ye mil gya Sir…he speak holding nose pin with his fingers…

**ACP** took sigh - shukar hai…mujhe to lag raha tha ke aaj is wajah se kahin Sagai na ruk jaye…ab lagta hai ho jayegi nd he move from there….

**Freddy** thinking confusion - is nose pin ka Abhijeet Sir ki sagai se kya matlab…he speak looking at nose pin nd rubbing hand in his hairs…nd than move towards her - ye dekar ata hu Manisha ko…pareshaan ho rahi thi itni…

**In room** -

**Abhi** nd Daya in Sherwani…Abhi standing in front of Mirror dn Daya was sprinkling perfume over him - abe…abe kya kar raha hai yaar…ek ghante mein 10 baar daal chukka hai…kitna dale ga…he speak moving behind…

**Daya** stop - boss…tum chup raho…

**Abhi** - kya chup raho…ek to main itna nervous hu upar se tune ye perfume daal daal kar sar ghuma diya mera…

**Daya** place perfume on chest with anger - lo ye raha tumhara perfume… abb nahin daalta main…bhalai ka koi zamana hi nahin raha…

**Abhi** shocks dn look ta perfume bottle by narrowing his eyes nd than at Daya - samjh nahi a rah ye kaise bhalai kar raha hai tu…he speaks in serious tone…

**Daya** irritates - bosss plzzz…

**Abhi** laughs - achaa chal theek hai…sorry kaan pakdat hu main lekin tu aise mooh mat phula yaar…aaj ke din to bilkul nahin kyu ke main mana nahin sakuga aaj….

**Daya** narrow his eyes - aaj ke din matlab…abhi sagai hui bhi nahin hai aur abhi se….

**Abhi** smiles nd move close to him - are mazaak kar raha hu yaar…he speaks setting collar of his sherwani…nd at same time Sachin, Nikhil nd Vivek enter there…

Sir ACP Sir keh rahe hai agar ready hai to a jaiye Sir…

**Abhi** - haan ate hai abhi…bas ho gye ready…

**Sachin** - Sir…ap bahut achhe lag rahe hai Sir…

**Daya** give him proud look - legaga hi na dost kiska hai…aur waise bhi aaj to sagai hai to achha to lagna hi padega na…kyu boss…nd all laugh on this…

**Pankaj** setting his collar - Sir…hum log bhi achhe lag rahe hai na Sir…

**Vivek** - nai tu to bilkul nahin lag raha…

**Pankaj** give him angry look - apse kisi ne poocha kya…main to Abhijeet Sir se pooch raha hu…

**Daya** - relax Pankaj…tum sab log bahut achhe lag rahe ho…no doubt…

All become happy - Thank you Sir…abhi hum chalte hai aap jaldi se aye…nai to ACP Sir hamare parade karwa denge…nd they left the room…

**Abhi** bit sad nd his sadness was clearly seen on his face…

**Daya** was observing him for long time nd he understand that there is some different thing that is bothering him…he speaks finally - Abhijeet kitni der se dekh raha hu bahut pareshaan ho…kya baat hai…zarur koi baat hai jo ander hi ander tumhe khaye ja rahi hai…

**Abhi** bite his lip - Daya…aaj…aaj agar maa zinda hoti to…nd he stop…

**Daya** move close to him nd place hand on - main…main samjh sakta hu Abhi…bahut khush hoti wo…shayad sabse zayda khushi unhe hi hoti…wo bhale hi tumhare saath nahin hai lekin unka aashirwaad hamesha rahega tumhare saath…aur aaj…aaj tumhari zindagi ka bahut bara din hai…aaj ke din tum dukhi hoge to sabse zayda takleef bhi unhe hi hogi…

**Abhi** smiles a bit nd wipe tear from his eye - haan tum theek keh rahe ho Daya…wo mere aaspaas hi hain…bas kabhi kabhi main…dn he again stop…

**Daya** - Abhiiii…tujhe comfortable to feel ho raha hai na is dress mein… he speaks changing the topic….

**Abhi** narrow his eyes - kyu...aisa kyu poocha…

Daya bite his lip in suspect manner – nai…nai wo aise hi yaar…

**Abhi worried tone** - yaar sach mein bata theek lag raha hu na main…he speaks looking at mirror picking up perfume dn sprinkle at himself without knowing what he is doing…

**Daya** looking at him nd smiling - wakai suna tha ke shaadi aur sagai pe kya haal hota hai…lekin aaj saaf saf dikh raha hai…itni nervous kabhi nahin dekha pehle tujhe…yaar teri halat dekhkar to mujhe bhi dar lagne lag gya…

**Abhi** thinking - kya wakai itna nervous lag raha hu main ke Daya bhi dar gya…dn he check his pulse…

**Other room** -

**Tarika** sitting in front of mirror in satin maroon Lehnga…nd girls were setting her hairs, nails nd dupatta…dn beautician giving final touches to her face…

Tarika bahut pyari lag rahi ho…**Manisha** speaks lifting her face up…

**Tarika** blushes - Thanks bhabhi…

**Tasha **wrap arms around her neck - khair bhabhi kisi hai…nd she raise her dupatta up…nd all laugh…

**Kajal** interrupts - Tasha tujhe kya lagta hai ye sirf teri bhabhi hai…hum sabki hai…Abhijeet Sir hum sab ko apni choti sister ki tarah treat karte hai…

**Purvi** - haan to akeli mat itra samjhi…

**Tasha** - lekin jitna mujhe samjhte hai utna nahin samjhte…

**Purvi** pointed finger towards her - dekh Tasha…mujhe gussa mat dila… mujhe bhi wo koi kam pyar nahi karte…hamesha bade bhai ki tarah saath diya hai unhone mera…

**Manihsa** interrupts - oh ho girls…tum log yaha Tarika ko taiyaar karne ayi ho ya ladne…

Sorry bahbhii nd they hold ears…aap baithye aab hum dekhta hai nd they set her dupatta…

**Kajal** signal Tasha - waise bhabhi maan na padega…Freddy Sir apke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hain…aaj itne kaam ke beech…itni samaan ke beech unhone apka ek chota sa nanha sa nose pin dhoond liya…

**Tasha** - wah pyar ho to aisa…she speaks holding Manisha in her arms nd they hug each other…

**Tarika** smiles nd move towards them - haan bhabhi ye to maan na padega…bahut lucky hai aap…

**Manisha** blushes - haan aur main bhi unhe kam pyar thode karti hu…ye nose pin dhoondna to bas ek bahana hai unhe tang karte rehna ka…aur tang karne mein jo maza ata hai….dn she stop when realizing all were staring at her with smile dn curiosity on their faces…jaan bhi maange to haste haste de du apne Fredrick ke liye…nd she blushes again…

Oh ho…kya baat hai kya baat hai….dn all were doing masti like this…

Girls a jao tum log…sab intezaar kar rahe hai neeche…Tarika's mom signals them to bring her down…

Aayi maa… bas ho gya hamaara….Tarika speaks looking at her mom… nd they give her final look….

**After half hour** -

Girls bring Tarika downstairs dn she was looking like fairy…Abhi mesmerized to see her nd unable to move his eyes from her…

**Daya** smiles - boss…aise kya dekh rahe ho…sab dekh rahe hain tumhe… yehi a rahi hai tumhare paas dekh lena jee bhar ke…

**Abhi** look at him - Daya…kabhi to apna mooh band rakh liya kar…jab dekho shuru ho jata hai…

**Daya** - Fine nd he move away from him dn stand near Rajat…

*Guys here all officer are like friends dn far from Junior-Senior relationship...dn are free in doing masti mazaak nd leg pulling *

**Rajat** look at him - kya hua Sir…daant diya Abhi Sir ne…he speaks teasing him…

**Daya** look at him narrowing his eyes - tumhe kaise pata…

**Rajat** - Sir apka chehera par likha hai ke abhi abhi apko daant padi hai…

**Daya** - Rajat…mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai yehi sab tumhare chehre par dikhne wala hai thori der mein…he speask pointing his finger towards him…

**Rajat** stand straight - nai Sir…mujhe aisa nahin lag raha…he peaks in serious tone….

**Daya** - achha bahut bharosa hai khud par…

**Rajat** - nai Sir…Abhijeet Sir par bharosa hai…

**Daya** in anger - Rajattt…

**Rajat** - Sorry Sir…main…main dekhta hu Vineet akela khada hai…dn he move close to Vineet…

**Vineet** - Sir a gyi meri yaad apko…itni der se akela khada hu…sab to apne mein mast hai…aur aap bhi abb aye hain…

**Rajat** - Vineet…main busy tha…

**Vineet** - haan Sir…dekh raha tha main…he speaks putting tikka bite in his mouth…nd Pankaj came close to them…

**Pankaj** - Sir aap akele akele kha rahe hain…he speaks looking at tikka bite...eh stand holding in his hands…

**Rajat **- Pankaj…abhi tak unki sagai nahin hui tum logon ko khana soojh raha hai…baad mein kha lena jitna khana hai…nd he look at Vineet who was about to put another bite in his mouth – abhi tum apna mooh band rakho…nd he stop…

**Pankaj** whose nazar was on bite…he hold his hand nd put the bite in his mouth - band ho gya mooh Sir…thora time nikal jayega…

**Vineet** give him angry look - Pankaj…sharam nahin ayi tujhe mere mooh ka niwala cheente huae…

**Pankaj** give him guilty look nd confuse what to say look at Rajat…

**Rajat** - Vineet…bahut niwale hai kha lena jitna dil kare…

**Vineet** - g Sir…nd they get busy in talk…

**Abhrika **-

**Abhi nd Tarika **standing together looking at gathering…

**Abhi** move close to her face - bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi ho jaan…

**Tarika** - tum bhi bahut dashing lag rahe ho isme…

**Abhi** smiles - wo to main hu hi…

**Tarika** hit his stomach with her elbow - awein zayda koodo mat Abhi…

**Abhi** being serious - main bahut khush hu aaj…Thanks meri zindagi ban ne ke liye…

**Tarika** - main bhi khush hu tumhe pakar…aur aaj ka din bahtu bada hai hamare liye…

**Abhi** - haan jaan…bas thori der mein hamare rishte ko licence milne wala hai…

**Tarika** smiles - lekin temporary…

**Abhi** - are temporary kyu…

**Tarika** - are budhhu…Permanent to shaadi ke baad milega na…nd at same time…

**Tarika's** parents came close to them nd start to introduce him with guests…nd after sometime they get ready for rings…

**Daya** - rukiye rukiye…

All shocked nd look at him…

**ACP** - kya hua Daya…aise kyu rok diya….

**Daya** - sorry Sir…lekin itni asaani se kaise ho jaye hamare hote huae…na kuch gana bajana na kuch aur…

Haan ye to hai…all team nodded head in yes - haan kuch to hona chahye…

**Abhi** bite his lip - ek to pehle hi itna tense hu upar se ye aur bada raha hai baat ko…kitna samjha kar laya tha ke apni chonch band rakhna bahar jake…mujhe pata tha ye kuch aisa hi kahega…he speaks moving his face close to Tarika's ear in low tone…

**Tarika** - karne do na Abhi…kya jaldi hai tumhe…relax…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - Daya agar itna hi hai gane bajane ka shauk to khud kyu nahin karta kuch…dikha de apna jalwa aaj…

**Abhi** laughs - haan bilkul theek…Salunkhe sab bilkul theek kaha…chal Daya shuru ho ja…dn all start clapping on this…

**Daya** - theek hai theek hai lekin aap sab ko bhi mera saath dena hoga beech beech mein…

**Sachin** - theek hai Sir…aap shuru to kijiye…

**Daya** looking at Abhi - to aaj mere yaar ki sagai hai…mere jigri yaar ki…aur aap…ban gayi ha meri babhi…aur maine apka devar… aaj mujhe sab maaf…he pointed finger towards Tarika…

Nd all start to clap again…dn singing too…

_**O mehndee rang layi… aaj layee teree sagayee…Mehndi rang layi aaj layee teri sagayi…**_

Tarika's mom goes close to her nd hold her hands…

_**Tere hathan key sajde me rang birange phute… Mangde haan assi ayyo dua e rang kabhee naa chute…**_

Manisha too joined her dn they shared a emotional smile(emotional smile :O didn't find correct word :P)…

_**oh mehndi rang layi kajrare teri sagayi…**_

her mom place hand on Abhi's head as Ashirwad nd than wipe her tears looking at Tarika…

Daya goes close to her nd hit her shoulder…she shocked dn other too

_**Oye kudiye…oye kudiye tere tan se fisal naa jaye…**_dn he moving his shoulder ups revolving around her…

Abhi too smiles nd winks her…she blushed…

_**oye kudiye oye kuduye tere tan se fisal na jaye…tera lal dupatta mal mal ka…tera lal dupatta malmal kaa…**_

Tarika hit him on his chest with elbow…

_**Oye mundiya oye mundiya sine se nikal naa jaye…Arman tere dil pagal kaa…armaan tere dil pagal ka…**_dn girls join her…

Daya move close to Abhi nd hold his hand…nd signal Tarika…

_**Aashiq majnu aawara tha…**_he signal towards Dr. Salunkhe…

_**sabkee najro kaa mara tha..**_

Abhi raise his hand up to hit him but he move side…

_**Kya chain se udta phirta tha… kitna khushaal kawara tha….**_nd all laugh on this nd Sachin hit kajal nd signal at himself wiping his tears... Kajal first fives anger look than presses his cheek with love…

Daya move close to Tarika nd signal towards Abhijeet

_**Oye goriye…oye goriye tune udte panchi ko…Dil key pinjre me band kiya…dil ke pinjre mein band kiya…**_

Tasha too look at Vivek nd give him flying kiss…he immediately catch that before other noticed that nd put it in pocket near heart…

Abhi give Daya proud look…Tarika shows little anger…

_**Aa hosh me aa nadaan zara… too maan mera ehsaan zara…Chal dekh meree inn aankho me…**_dn she look into his eyes…_** meri chahat ko pehchan jara…**_

she move behind jerking him away nd signal Daya towards Abhi…

_**Oye pagle…oye pagle kaise tujhko samjhau…**_she tap his head…_** Kyon maine ise pasand kiya...kyu maine ise padsand kiya…**_

Daya hold Abhi's hand nd hug him for second…nd then look at Tarika with naught smile on his face…

_**Mere bhai sidha sadha hai…yeh ladkee chheil chhabilee hai…**_he look at Tarika from head to toe in shararat…

_**Hai rang roop ki theek thak**_…_**bheje se thodee dhilee haiiii… **_nd he hold his ears with both hands…she smiles nd signal him to slap by showing her hand…

_**Oye baliye oye baliye mere yar jamegi kaise….he **_move far from them nd look at Tarika than Abhijeet in sarcastic way…

_**Gilli dande kee jodi hai…gilli dande ki jodi hai…**_

Tarika signalling towards Daya

_**Mano mera kehna logo…meree sundarta se pagal hain…Sach kehti hoon mujhko toh yeh…bhai kaa chamcha lagata hai…**_

dn she hold his ear tightly…he rolled on this...trying to remove ear from her grip…Abhi signals her to left his ear nd she left…

Daya move towards Abhi dn hide behind him…

_**Oye chhaliye oye chhaliye zara dekhle tu aaina…Tere mann me koyee chor hai…tere man mein koi chori hai…**_

she stand place hands on her waist gives angry look…

Abhi hold the matter in hands nd hold Tarika's hand nd Daya's hand with other…

_**Chhodo naa yu takrar karo… **_

ACP come towards them dn signal them to patch up…

_**khushiyo ki ghadi hai pyar karo…**_

Abhi give Daya puppy look

_**Ek duje se naa uljhoge…mere samne tum ijhahar karo…**_nd he hold signal them to shake hands…Tarika refuses with anger nd turn her face to other side.…

Daya made sad face nd give puppy eye look…Abhi give him assured look dn look ta Tarika…

_**Oye hiriye… oye hiriye yeh toh bhola bhala hai…Mat man bura iss Ranjhe kaa…mat maan bura is Ranjhe ka…**_

She smiles dn forward her hand towards Daya…a smile came on his face nd he shake too…nd again started…

_**Oye kudiye oye kudiye tere tan se fisal naa jaye… Tera lal dupatta malmal kaa...tera lal dupatta malmal ka….**_

All team came forward dn join them…clapping their hand nd

_**Oye mundiya oye mundiya sine se nikal naa jay… Arman tere dil pagal kaa…armaan tere dil pagal ka…**_

_**armaan tere dil pagal ka…tera laal dupatta malmal ka…**_

_**armaan tere dil pagal ka…**_

_**tera lal dupatta malmal ka…**_

_**Armaan tere dil pagal ka…**_

_**tera lal dupatta malmal kaaaa….**_

Nd they finish the ring ceremony…nd they bow their heads at ACP, Salunkhe nd their parents feet to take their blessings after forward their first step in starting new life together…life which was waiting for them by open arms…

**Author's note**_** - **_

**This story is Dedicated to **-

**Daya's Girl** - Thanks a lot for ur tips… it worked for me nd u encouraged me a lot in posting chapters…

**Darknite0403 **- Thanks a lot for be with me when I need u…

**Poesia Raro** - she was the first to review on my very first story - Thanks dear…for taking such a bigg risk :P

**Fk, KK, Dmlife, Ori143, Bre, Sd, CAT, Anji, Ss** **, Miss Cid, Dd, MM,** **CID lovers** nd **Bluefairy** - Thanks a lot for ur love nd encouragement…

**Thanks** - Vb(miss u dear come back soon), Nitu, Naina, Sonali, Kirti, Kirti Jha, Jyoti, Rb, Rohan nd Rahul, Ujjawal, Aditi, Jyoti,Abby ,Srija, Smile nd unknown guests who review regularly on my stories….

Take care nd keep smiling :)))

Kd.


End file.
